Yukimura and Dango
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Yukimura menemukan sebuah mesin aneh,memasukinya,dan ia terjebak di dunia nyata? Dan di dunia nyata itu.. Tidak ada Dango ! Makanan paling berharga bagi seorang Yukimura. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Hai Minna-san,**

 **Saya belum menyelesaikan fic basara saya yang sebelumnya.. (PSEUDO) Maaf ga bermaksud promosi T_T**

 **Itu karena saya sempat terjebak di fandom lain gomenasaii~**

 **Dan setelah balik ke fandom ini kepikiran untuk nulis tentang Yuki-chan _**

 **Semoga hasilnya tidak begitu jelek karena fic ini saya buatnya ngasal _**

 **Terimakasih. Selamat Membaca. ^^**

* * *

Sengoku Basara Fanfiction

Genre : Humor / Drama ?

Rating : T  
Note : Sengoku basara belongs to CapCom.

.  
Selamat Membaca

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Hoahmm.." Sanada Yukimura terlihat tengah menguap lebar sambil tiduran di teras. Rupanya ia benar-benar bosan kemudian ia mendengar perutnya keroncongan.

"Hmm,sudah waktunya makan siang rupanya. SASUKEEEEEEEE." tak di ragukan lagi suara teriakan Yukimura memang yang paling dahsyat di kalangan klan Sanada.

Entah dari mana asalnya munculah sebuah bayangan hitam kemudian berubah menjadi sosok Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Hai, Danna ! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku lapar.. Anu kau mau belikan aku Dango?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Aduh, Danna. Dango lagi? Sudah lima hari ini kau makan dango terus. Kurasa sebaiknya kau ganti makan yang lain dulu."

"Apah? Tidak bisa,Sasuke. Lidahku sudah sangat jatuh cinta dengan Dango !" Yukimura pun menjawabnya dengan keras kepala.

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Danna-nya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku carikan dulu. Tunggulah, Danna!" ucap Sasuke penuh semangat.

Di tengah perjalanan membeli dango,hal yang sungguh tidak terduga ada di depan matanya siang itu. Sasuke melihat sesosok manusia yang menurutnya paling mempesona- baginya.

Kasuga.

"Kasuga!" teriak Sasuke memanggil wanita berambut _blonde_ bersangkutan pun segera menoleh.

"Hah? Sudah kuduga aku akan bertemu kau di sini." ucap Kasuga agak sedikit sebal.

Sasuke malah tersenyum ceria.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kasuga?"

"Aku ada tugas dari Kenshin-sama, tapi sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Huh kenapa sih harus ketemu kamu.. " Kasuga geleng-geleng kepala

"Wah,wah sepertinya kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama,ya! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku lagi nganggur nih."

Nganggur?

Eh?!

"Hmm boleh juga.. ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan berani macam-macam kau Sasuke." Kasuga menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Enggak,kok. Suer! Ya sudah,ayo!"

* * *

。

Sementara itu Yukimura menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dengan gusar.

'Masa sih beli dango saja satu jam lebih belum balik.' pikir Yukimura

 **ZIIIINGGGGGG  
**

"Hah?" Yukimura mendongak dan melihat sebuah mesin aneh berbentuk bulat yang terbang. Mulut Yukimura sampai terbuka lebar karena syok.

"I-itu Tadakatsu? Tapi kok bulet? Telur Tadakatsu? Tunggu. Masa sih Tadakatsu bertelur?" Yukimura malah ngomong sendiri dengan tidak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian benda aneh itu mulai mendarat di semak-semak tak jauh dari situ, tanpa pikir panjangYukimura langsung berlari mencari sampai di semak-semak itu,Yukimura melihat ternyata itu adalah benda yang besar,berwarna hitam keabu-abuan,dan mengeluarkan sinar yang berkedip-kedip.

'Mahluk apa ini? Apakah ia bernafas?' Yukimura dengan hati-hati menyentuh benda aneh tersebut dan..

 **ZINGGGGGGGGG  
**

 **Klek**

Tiba-tiba sebagian dinding benda itu terbuka seperti membentuk pintu masuk, di dalamnya ada berbagai sinar dan tombol-tombol berbentuk bulat. Yukimura karena keingin-tahuannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Waw,belum pernah kulihat yang seperti ini." gumamnya.

Diantara tombol-tombol kecil itu ada sebuah tombol yang paling besar berwarna merah.

"Kalau ini kusentuh bagaimana ya.. " Yukimura menyentuh tombol merah itu dan..

Benda aneh itu bergetar hebat,'pintu masuk' tadi tiba-tiba bergeser dan menutup secara otomatis. Dengan kata lain Yukimura terjebak di dalamnya. Kemudian benda itu mulai bergetar hebat sampai membuat kepala Yukimura pusing bukan main,tak lama sinar oranye aneh memenuhi ruangan di dalam benda itu.

 **Dreddd**

 **Klek**

'Pintu masuk' tadi terbuka lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Yukimura segera berlari keluar dari benda itu,takut ia akan terkunci lagi.

"Hoah! Akhirnya aku kelu-

Di sekeliling Yukimura,ia melihat dunia yang amat sangat aneh,ia berada di tempat yang ia tidak pernah tahu bangunan-bangunan dan beberapa 'mahluk' yang lalu lalang.

"-ar. Hah! Dimana aku?!" jeritnya syok. Mahluk-mahluk yang dilihatnya tampak seperti manusia namun tampak lebih jelas dan.. nyata.

(Kesimpulannya Yukimura telah terjebak di dunia nyata)

Yukimura segera celingukan mencari benda aneh tadi,namun ia tidak menemukannya. Celaka.

"Tunggu.. apa ini mimpi ya?" Yukimura menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Tapi kalau ini mimpi kenapa aku masih tetap merasa lapar?"

Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya, tangannya juga terlihat sangat nyata.

"Hah? Kenapa kulitku dan bahkan bajuku berubah begini? Ap-apa ini dunia lain?"

Kemudian ia melihat seorang manusia yang tak jauh darinya,memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Yukimura memutuskan mendatanginya dan berkata, "Maaf, Dimana saya bisa beli Dango di sini?"

Manusia yang tampaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan berambut sudah ubanan itu mendekat kepada Yukimura. "A-apa nak?"

Sepertinya bapak yang sudah tua itu mengalami masalah pendengaran.

"Eh.. Dimana saya bisa membeli DANGO di sini?" ulang Yukimura dengan suara keras.

"Dango? Maksutmu Tanggo ya? Jajanan itu? Oh di situ.. " pria itu menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan.

Yukimura menoleh mengitu arah telunjuk orang tua itu dan melihat bangunan putih dengan garis merah,kuning,biru dan ada tulisan besar di IndoRamet.

"I-indoramet? Di situ?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

Pria ubanan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, Yukimura segera berterimakasih dan berjalan santai menuju Indoramet tersebut.

Sedangkan pria itu tetap memandang Yukimura dari belakang sambil berfikir "Kenapa anak muda itu memakai baju merah aneh seperti itu? Dan wajahnya kok mirip orang jepang ya? Apakah dia ini cosplayer?"

Setelah memasuki supermarket tersebut Yukimura melihat dua orang wanita yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi heran. Namun Yukimura justru melihat-lihat toko tersebut dengan takjub.

"Eh,kok pakaiannya aneh ya?" bisik salah satu wanita petugas di toko Indoramet tersebut. Wanita yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi dia ganteng banget,kaya oppa oppa."

"Menurutku dia lebih kaya orang Jepang deh,daripada orang Korea. Apa dia cosplayer yang lagi istirahat ya?"

"Bisa jadi, coba deh aku samperin."

Kemudian salah satu wanita itu mendekati Yukimura. Yukimura saat itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kotak penyimpanan es krim sambil menyentuhnya.

"Hai,Senpai~ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar wanita itu.

Yukimura menoleh dan cengegesan. "Oh maaf,saya jadi bingung soalnya tempat ini aneh. Dan benda ini rasanya dingin, hehe. Aneh bukan?"

'Loh dia mengerti perkataanku.' pikir Wanita itu.

"Oh,iya dong ini dingin. Ini kan penyimpanan es,sama dinginnya dengan kulkas." jawab wanita itu tersenyum. Yukimura ikut tersenyum.

'Duh gantengnya.' pikir Wanita itu lagi.

"Tapi.. Kulkas itu apa ya?"

Hah.

'Dia ngga ngerti kulkas? Ah dia pasti mengajakku bercanda.' Wanita itu menepuk lengan Yukimura. "Ah senpai ini kok malah ngajak bercanda, ngomong-ngomong senpai mau beli apa?"

Yukimura menatap seluruh toko itu. "Apa di sini ada Dango?"

"Dang.. Dango?"

Yukimura mengangguk.

"Hmm.. oh saya tahu. Tunggu ya."

Wanita itu beranjak dan kemudian menuju ke salah satu rak dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna kuning,biru dan cokelat. Setelah itu dia kembali menghampiri Yukimura.

"Ini kan yang senpai maksud? Ini sih Tanggo,senpai bukan Dango. Pasti senpai baru ya tinggal di sini?"  
Yukimura menatap ketika kotak itu dengan alis berkerut. Ia diam saja. Sepertinya berfikir tentang sesuatu.

"Senpai mau rasa apa? Ada rasa vanilla,coklat dan pisang.."

Yukimura masih terdiam. Dia tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

'Ini makanan ya? Kok aku tidak pernah tau ya? Apa kucoba saja?'

"Aku mau yang rasa _Ocha_ saja."

"..."

 **Bersambung**


End file.
